The perfumed iridescence of love
by cosmic
Summary: Thoughts, feelings, senses...the richness, the heady aroma of love.... Set after the end of the game; Rinoa and Squall discover the intensity of their love in in their thoughts, feelings, and sensuality...rated R just to be safe. R&R please! :)


**Perfumed iridescence of love**.

The sequel to "Shooting Stars" – although this is a single, short piece and you don't really need to have read the other fic – it just sets the mood.

**Author's note: Please read and review – this is a stand-alone fanfic and not the beginning of a series. Now sit back, and enjoy!**

**Second author's note: This is not set within the timeline of the game.**

** **

*****

** **

She looks up at me, the innocence and pure simplicity of her perfect features infused with a gentle, glowing light that yields to my touch. I lift a finger to her cheek and stroke the smooth, delicately blushing skin. She is perfectly still, serene, slightly breathless – her lips parted. The faint strains of a love song can be heard somewhere, far away in the distance. I draw her closer to me and inhale her sugared, iced, intoxicating fragrance.

She smells of vanilla, of ylang ylang, of sugared violets and praline truffles in a long-forgotten confectionary in a rural French village. Of jasmine, just releasing its compulsive, attracting scent in the wake of a sultry summer zephyr, its buds overflowing with the aromatic wine of India. Of freshly baked bread, of a memory, of the crystals and diamonds of a sorceress's boudoir. She is utterly irresistible to me. I stroke her shadowy, silky head and delight in the perfumed azaleas of her hair.

I draw her towards me until every one of her soft curves is pressed against me. She is like water, yielding to my very gaze. Her lovely eyes behold a landscape, the dazzlingly white ice floes of Antarctica, the arid, yet rich brown of the desert, and the blackness of the night in the land where there is no rising sun. Her eyes are so dark that they might have been soulless, yet they are beautiful, wild, fiercely tender. Her lips are an inch from mine, I can feel her soft hands upon my neck. I lean down and press kisses along her jawbone. Softly, so softly. Passion, yet tenderness, an animal want, a love – all this, in our gaze.

I hold her gaze for a few more seconds. This communication, this cannot be matched by anything or anyone else. Gently, my hands slide to her back and her full, soft lips meet mine. The kiss deepens and my hands bury themselves in her hair. I can hear the shooting stars in heaven as my eyes close and I sink into bliss.

_*_

_My lips are against his. This is bliss. This must be heaven._

_ _

_I open my eyes. It is not a dream. His musky scent is strong but not overpowering. I bask in it, enjoying it, just loving the feel of his strong arms around me. We pull apart and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me. He can feel my heart beating. I rest my head on his chest and am content just to sway there, in his embrace, feeling the love burning between us._

_ _

_And then suddenly, he is beside me in the darkness, his lips on my neck. He gently, tenderly kisses me down the curve of my neck to my shoulder. I tilt my head back, willing him on. I find my hands playing in his dark hair. He lifts my chin up and stares into my eyes. Those piercing blue-green emeralds, those smoky uncut diamonds, seeing into my heart, my very soul._

_ _

_He shrugs off his jacket and it falls silently to the floor. The bed is as soft as a cloud below me. I feel as if I am floating as I am pressed backwards onto the soft duvet. Our lips meet again. The way he kisses – it is not hard, unfeeling, yet not lustful and animal like. It is special – it makes me feel special. This way he has, of kissing me like I am the most special thing to him in the world. The candles flicker around me and I feel they are moving, circling and spinning until the room until I am as dizzy as I feel._

_ _

_And what now? He strokes my neck and face. I lean back, delighting in the feel of his musky, ungloved hand on my skin. I nuzzle his neck. His skin is soft, and sweetly scented. I feel dizzy, yet not inebriated; I feel like roses and wine. _

_ _

_Long dark, lashes fan out over his eyes, his cheeks – is this real? Am I dreaming? His brow, slightly crinkled, his hair, dark in the night yet almost gold in the candlelight. I bring up a hand and brush the dark scented bangs from his eyes. He circles my wrist with his strong hand as I bring it down._

_ _

_He presses my hand to his chest. I can feel his heart beating fast, so fast…He stares into my eyes again and I feel that I am drowning, yet blissfully lost in the limpid crystal pools of his eyes…_

_ _

_*_

We are kissing – only now it is with a wild demand, a longing, a passion never unleashed before – we are made for eachother – we fit together – I love her…

*

So this must be… 

_ _

_*_

_ _

The perfumed…

*

Iridescence… 

_ _

_*_

_ _

Of love.

Did you like it? Was it too short? Read and review, and do tell me what you think!!!


End file.
